Angel in the rain
by chanbuck
Summary: "Tahukah kau apa yang turun bersama hujan?" Aku menggeleng. "Malaikat," kata lelaki itu. Suaranya berubah menjadi pelan, seakan dia membisikan rahasia padaku. "Malaikat?" Lelaki itu mengangguk. Bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum. "Itu kepercayaan lama, bukan sekedar dongeng. Konon, hujan turun membawa serta malaikat surga."


**Title: Angel in the rain**

**Main cast: Aku aka Kris dan temukan sendiri(?)**

**Genre: Fantasy,romance.**

**Leight: One shoot**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Kala itu keadaan Seoul cukup gelap. Ingin hujan.

Ya, bagus saja aku tidak mengikut sertakan payung ditasku, keluhku dalam hati.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Namsan tower, tapi entah, mungkin aku kurang beruntung hari ini, karena hari ini begitu pastikan tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan.

"Akhirnya turun juga kau, kau tahu? aku tidak membawa payung untuk melindungi tubuhku." kataku seakan akan hujan

mendengarkan ucapanku, sehingga hujan akan segera berhenti.

Baiklah kini aku melupakan tujuan ku untuk segera pergi dari Namsan tower, karena dari tadi butiran kristal mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhku. Tapi aku malah tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatku.

"Pakai ini," tawar seorang gadis yang tiba tiba muncul di sebelahku.

Aku menggeleng,

"Tidak terimakasih." Jawabku singkat.

"Benarkah?aku tidak keberatan,pakailah,Tubuhmu basah." Gadis yang tidak aku kenal ini terus saja menawarkan payung merah yang ia miliki.

Ya, apa boleh buat walaupun aku menolak tapi tetap saja.

Dia memberikan aku pilihan untuk menggunakan payungnya berdua, Aku pun menyerah. Dari pada aku harus basah kuyup.  
Aku pun menikmati hujan dibawah payung bersama gadis yang ku temukan di- oh tidak, ralat. Bersama perempuan yang tiba tiba saja menawarkan payung miliknya.

"Terimakasih." Kataku mengakhiri ke sunyian.

"Tidak masalah" Katanya sambil mengukir lengkungan disudut bibirnya.  
Biru. Matanya biru. Indah,sangat indah.

"Hm. Apa kau mau duduk disana? lumayan ada tempat berteduh,"  
Entah sihir apa yang dia berikan tubuhku langsung saja mengikuti langkah demi langkah kakinya yang menuju ke sebuah Halte didekat situ. Tubuhnya kini tidak lagi disampingku karena dia lebih dulu berlari menuju halte itu dan meninggalkan payungnya di genggaman tanganku. Kini aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya tergerai sangat indah dengan sedikit gelombang di bagian bawahnya, gaun putih miliknya yang mengembang membuatnya tampak semakin indah.

Aku duduk disampingnya, kembali menikmati butiran butiran bening yang membosankan.

"Apa kau turis? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea," Tanyanya tiba tiba.

"Ya. Nilai A untuk mu, aku memang bukan orang Korea".

Aku menatapnya lagi. Ah tidak bibirnya. Kenapa begitu indah? jingga ke merah merahan. Ku pastikan jika aku dapat mencicipinya rasanya manis dan memabukkan.

Lupakan. Kotor sekali pikiranku.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Untuk-" Aku lupa tujuanku ke Seoul.  
Bagus benar. Untuk apa? bekerja?tidak mungkin. Mengunjungi keluarga? Siapa keluarga ku yang tinggal di Korea?  
Jika bukan keluarga,Lalu siapa? ...

Tepat.

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Aku pergi kesini untuk menjemput kekasihku, dan yang terjadi malah hubunganku yang dijemput oleh kata 'berpisah'. Kata itu kini yang membuat aku semakin berantakan,terlebih hujan hari ini turun. Seakan kota ini ikut bersedih.

"Hei, apa kau melamun?" tanya nya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah maaf." Aku sedikit menunduk.

"Um apa kau mau naik itu?" Tawarnya.

"Apa? gondola itu? bukankan masih hujan?" dan tidak mungkin aku menaikinya, Jika aku berada di gondola itu aku tidak tahu bagaiman wajah konyolku menahan ketakutan di atas sana. Ku akui Aku takut ketinggian.

"Hanya gerimis. Cepatlah sebelum ditutup." Tangannya manarik tubuhku,aku tidak memberikan tanda tanda penolakan sedikit pun. Tuhan mantra apalagi ini, kenapa kakiku bergerak cepat menuju gondola itu? bagaimana bisa bagian tubuhku, si kaki ini lupa jika aku takut ketinggian.

Tubuhku dihujanin keringat dingin ketika aku melihat gondola itu di depan mataku. Dari jauh memang terlihat biasa,semakin mendekat semakin aku tahu. Gondola ini sangat tinggi dan nyaliku semakin ciut. Lelaki macam apa aku takut beginian. Tapi aku berani sumpah, ketinggan sangat membuatku bisa seciut ini.

"Kenapa kau diam disitu? Cepatlah kemari," Jemari jemari lentiknya kembali manarikku dan kini aku berada dalam gondola itu. Pintu gondola itu kini tertutup dan menyisakan aku dengan gadis yang membuat aku bernyali ciut ini. Aku hanya duduk dan menundukan kepala ku dengan terus memejamkan mata sambil menggengam kedua tanganku dan berdoa agar aku segera terbebas dari penjara melayang yang membuatku ciut.

"Hei, kau mau lihat kesana?" Dia yang duduk disebelahku,baiklah gadis itu bertanya padaku. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya diam dan tetap menunduk.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi ke bagian jendela sana?" Kali ini aku menggeleng.

"Sebentar saja. Kau akan menyesal jika hanya duduk disini." Wajahnya menunduk mengikuti wajahku hingga lebih bawah dariku.

"Bahkan kau menutup matamu. Apa sungguh tidak ingin melihat?" Mendengar ucapanya aku membuka mataku. Tanpa aba aba sekali pun tangan ku ditariknya. Sihir gadis itu dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.  
Aku sama sekali tidak menolak. Tapi tetap saja tubuhku gemetar. Kakiku lemas. Jantungku seperti mau copot. Tengkukku dibanjiri keringat.  
Dengan sekuat tenaga aku turuti perintah gadis itu. Perlahan ku beranikan diri melihat ke kaca. Semula aku hanya melihat tubuhku di kaca dan rintik rintik hujan yang belum juga berhenti.

Demi Tuhan

Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari semua ini? setelah aku sudah berkali kali mengunjungi Seoul.  
Sungguh betapa penakutnya aku hingga baru sadar betapa indahnya kota Seoul jika melihat dari atas.  
Menakjubkan. Benar benar menakjubkan.

"Eum-Terimakasih-" jawabku, "-Untuk pengalaman ini," Dan, juga kebersamaan ini. Gadis itu tersenyum.

Barangkali ini hanya mataku yang tidak beres. Gadis itu tampak bersinar,seolah olah mampu memendarkan cahaya kekuning kuningan layaknya Tinkerbelle.  
Dan barangkali ini hanya sebatas perasaanku. Gondola yang kami naiki menjelma menjadi ruangan indah dan entah dari mana bisa berjatuhan bunga bunga yang membuat gadis di depanku tampak seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga dengan efek seperti ini.

"Hei?" Tangannya melambai lambai di depan wajahku.

"Ha?"  
Aku baru sadar. Sedari tadi aku memelotinya. Lekasku tundukan pandanganku. Kedua pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdebar. Suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"Indah bukan?" tanyanya.

"Y-ya sangat-indah." Senyum gadis itu semakin merekah. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan membelai wajahku dengan satu usapan lembut.  
Gadis itu membuatku gila, Aku tertegun. Sentuhan gadis itu membuat aku tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun selain sensasi aneh yang muncul dikala jari jari nya bergerak perlahan dikulitku. Mendadak, aku juga ingin merasakan ke lembutan kulitnya. Ganti aku yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Giliran aku yang membelai wajahnya dengan satu usapan lembut.  
Seperti mimpi, dia bergeming. Gadis itu tidak menolak sentuhanku. Lalu kami berhadapan dalam diam dan bertukar padang. Tidak lama kemudian, mimpi singkat digondola itu telah usai. Tiga puluh menit berlalu sudah.

"Sayang waktu kita sudah habis," kata gadis itu. Kami masih perpandangan.

"Y-ya sayang sekali." Padahal aku tidak mau kebersamaan ini segera berakhir dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Setelah ini kita bisa minum kopi," kataku "atau teh." Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku suka kopi, tapi hujan telah berhenti."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujan telah berhenti?" Dia tidak menjawab. Pintu gondola terbuka. Gadis itu memutus kontak mata kami, menghambur keluar, lalu mendahuluiku dan menghilang dari pengawasanku dalam sekejap.

Aku segera menyusulnya. Kerumunan di luar gondola membuatku agak susah melihat kedepan. Kerumunan tersebut pecah di pintu keluar dan memberi aku ruang untuk memandang lebih luas. Aku mencari cari, memandang ke setiap tempat, berusaha menemukan sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak terlihat dimana pun. Aku kehilangan jejaknya, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Seolah olah tubuhnya menguap begitu saja.  
Ketika itu, hujan telah berhenti. Aku terengah engah. Aku baru sadar napasku tidak beraturan, jantungku berdebar. Aku baru sadar pula tangan kiriku menggenggam payung. Payung merah. Payung milik gadis itu. Dan tidak sempat aku kembalikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini malam terakhirku sebelum pulang ke China. Aku harap malam ini dapat bertemu gadis yang kemarin aku cari seharian.

Tujuannya untuk mengembalikan payungnya dan mungkin aku dapat berkenalan karena kemarin bahkan aku tidak sempat mengetahui namanya, dia menghilang begitu cepat.

"Ah ini malam terakhirku di Seoul sebelum pulang ke China, kenapa malah turun hujan." Kataku sambil melihat hujan turun. Lagi.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya disampingku menatapku. Dia mendekat kearahku. Lelaki itu mengambil kursi yang ada di depanku dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Tatapannya misterius. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman hingga dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hujan tahu kapan harus membasahi kota ini." Lelaki berambut putih didepanku berkata tiba tiba.

"Hujan juga tahu kapan harus berhenti."  
Serta merta perhatianku teralih karena ucapanya. Dia malah menatap hujan dibalik jendela kaca di samping meja kami.

"Anak anak muda masa kini tidak menghargai hujan seperti para orang tua. Dulu hujan disambut dengan suka cita, dijadikan lambang kemakmuran. Sekarang hujan identik dengan kesedihan. Kehadirannya tidak disukai lagi."  
Dia menatapku, "Tahukah kau apa yang turun bersama hujan?"  
Aku menggeleng.

_"Malaikat," _

kata lelaki itu. Suaranya berubah menjadi pelan, seakan dia membisikan rahasia padaku.

"Malaikat?"  
Lelaki itu mengangguk. Bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum.

"Itu kepercayaan lama, bukan sekedar dongeng. Konon, hujan turun membawa serta malaikat surga."  
Aku diam sebentar untuk mencerna informasi yang baru sajaku dapat, lalu tertawa geli. Pasti aku sedang dikerjai. Maksudku aku tahu terkadang hujan turun membawa serta metana,neon,besi, asam sulfur, atau asam nitrat. Tapi malaikat? baru pertama kali aku mendengar omong kosong seperti ini.

Sialnya, ternyata lawan bicaraku tidak sedang bercanda. Dia menatapku tajam,Dia tidak menghapus senyumnya tapi kini senyumnya berubah menjadi masam.

"M-maaf." Aku berhenti tertawa begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Saya kira anda sedang bercan-" Lelaki itu tidak membiarkan kalimatku selesai, lalu dia meninggalkanku.  
Sosoknya menghilang diantara pintu besar yang memisahkan cafe dengan hotel.  
Selepas kepergian lelaki itu, aku menghela napas.

Jadi, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda, lelaki itu bersungguh sungguh ketika berkata hujan turun membawa serta malaikat surga. Aku baca fiksi fantasi, tapi bukan pemercaya takhayul. Apa yang tadi diungkapkan lawan bicaraku, meskipun harus kuakui, ide malaikat surga itu cukup menarik.

Ya, menarik dan romantis, bahkan.  
Sudah barang tentu yang dia maksud malaikat surga memiliki wujud indah yang menyerupai manusia, tetapi sekaligus terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia,

seperti-

Ah,seperti gadis itu. Aku menatap keluar jendela kaca disampingku.  
Gadis cantik yang berjalan didepan cafe sambil menikmati turunnya hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tunggu,_

_Apa kataku? 'berjalan di depan cafe sambil menikmati turunnya hujan?'_

_._

_._

_Tuhan-_

_._

_._

_Ini nyata._

_._

_._

_Dapat kau._

.

.

Gadis cantik itu ada diluar sana. Didepan cafe. Aku pun bergegas keluar untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin ucapan lelaki itu benar.  
Hujan turun membawa serta malaikat. Dan kau malaikat yang turun bersama hujan. Malaikat terindah yang aku lihat.


End file.
